Flat panel displays, such as those used in tablet computer products, may pose challenges when used in a range of environments. For example, when using a display in full sunlight, it can be difficult to have enough brightness on the display to make it readable by a user. It may be necessary to run the device at max power in order to read it in direct sunlight, which depletes the device's battery life. This can be especially problematic for tablet liquid crystal displays that are meant for ruggedized environments.
Similarly, some displays also require compatibility with night vision imaging systems (NVIS). For instance, certain avionics and/or ground vehicle displays not only need to be visible to unaided eyes, but also need to be compatible with night vision equipment (e.g., night vision goggles) without adversely affecting the operation of the night vision equipment. Traditional NVIS compatible displays using light emitting diode (LED) backlights in a thin form factor such as a tablet may present problems with luminance limitations as well as color uniformity issues.
Therefore, there exists a need for improved systems and methods for illuminating a display in an ultra-thin format that is compatible with a broad range of environments.